


Brotherly Love...

by Burningchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to my lj in 2007.</p></blockquote>





	Brotherly Love...

Sam took a shaky breath and bit his lip. The adrenalin rush that went hand in hand with hunting had quickly fled leaving him tired, bruised and, once again, bloody. "Dean?" Sam winced as his ribs protested the deep breath talking required. He shifted as gently as possible and rose up on his elbows. Sam winced as his body trembled. "Dean?"

"Aw, fuck…ow." Sam started to grin but stopped when he felt his lip crack. "Over here…" Dean swore again. Sam heard Dean making his way toward him through the tall browning grass. "You all right Sammy?"

"Yeah, perfect." Sam coughed out dryly.

Dean stumbled toward him and stopped short of stepping on his brother. "You know, sarcasm is my shtick."

"Fuck you." Sam reached out and took the hand Dean offered him, wincing more than once as his brother pulled him to his feet.

"That demon chick was totally hot for you."

"Ew, I can't even think of a response to that. Besides, I don't think it was a chick." Sam rolled his shoulders back, felt the tension building till there was an audible pop.

"Ok, so the demon dude was into you." Dean grinned gamely.

"Dean, it was an it." He turned and watched his brother limping behind him. He pointed to the gash in Dean's leg. "That's going to need stitches."

"Chicks dig scars. What can I say, that's why they all love me." Dean caught up with his brother and they walked toward the car in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my lj in 2007.


End file.
